Quite the Rebel
by masterofyaoi
Summary: Aang is helpless to prevent Sokka and Katara's capture and sets out to rescue them only to run into the last person he expected to face: Jet. Together will they be able to put an end to the war, find love in each other and save Sokka and Katara all at the same time? Only time will tell. Rated M for violence, language, sexual scenes, torture, and rape. Warning: YAOI CONTENT!


**Quite the Rebel**

**Chapter One**

They were gone. There was nothing anyone could do about that. Aang felt tears beginning to well up and his emotions threatened to rise up in him and tear the world apart. They had taken Sokka and Katara from him. They had become his family. He had given all of his love and himself in every way to Sokka, his first love.

They had taken them from him, and they all were going to pay. Aang snapped back to the present hearing voices a little ways away deeper in the woods. Nimbly, he leapt from tree to tree watching the Fire Nation patrol pass beneath him. He dropped down letting his rage fuel is power and he shot out a blast of air from his palm sharp enough to cleave the captain in two vertically.

The guards gasped in shock and shot jets of white-hot fire at him. Aang let out a dark laugh and snuffed out the fire's supply of oxygen rendering it useless. The remaining Fire Nation soldiers dropped their weapons clutching at their throats as Aang drew the oxygen out of their lungs slowly.

"Where did you take them?" asked Aang relatively calmly.

"T-Take who?" stuttered one of the guards a line of perspiration coating his brow.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT!" roared Aang pulling the soldier forward with air bending. Aang sighed feeling life leave all of them at once from his bout of rage and let the corpses fall, turning away.

"My, my you've gotten brutal Aang," called a voice Aang wouldn't have expected to hear.

Aang whirled around spotting Jet surrounded by his Freedom Fighters, "I never thought you'd be the type to kill so mercilessly," continued Jet, "You have changed."

"They took Sokka and Katara, Jet," replied Aang choking back a sob.

"W-What?! Where did they take them?" asked Jet in horror.

"I don't know."

"We'll find them Aang."

**Several Days Later**

Aang stood crouched beside Jet garbed in all black staring down at the little Fire Nation colony springing up. "I'm sure someone here must have word of their whereabouts," whispered Jet. Aang nodded before sprinting forward silently propelled by the wind. He dropped down above the gatehouse staring down at the two sentries keeping watch for any sign of trouble. Jet dropped down from beside him and decapitated them both in a split second before they even realized his presence.

Aang dropped down into the empty main street running through the growing town. Torchlight ahead a few blocks down attracted Aang's attention. He slipped into the shadows and burst out of the alleyway beside the guard and pulled him into the cover of darkness.

"Where is the commander in charge of the colony?" asked Aang quietly. The guard pointed up towards the military installation nestled in between the cliff face near the ore mines.

"Thank you." Aang unsheathed the dagger at his waist and killed the man with a single stab. The man collapsed, his blood pooling around him. Aang set off rendezvousing with Jet and the other Freedom Fighters.

Longshot darted across the rooftop nocking an arrow and killed the Gatekeeper with a single shot effortlessly. Jet signaled to Pipsqueak and Smellerbee who attacked the guards stationed before the gates to the fort and dragged their bodies out of sight.

Jet motioned towards the gates barring their path, "Bring 'm down Aang."

Aang smiled and slammed his foot into the ground and thrust forward through the air with his hands. The stone gates flew off of their hinges and trampled several clusters of tents killing their occupants instantly. The doors halted only after crushing the flagpole into millions of splinters. The Fire Nation insignia floated towards the dirt and Smellerbee dropped a lantern on it engulfing it in flames.

Aang spotted several brigades of Fire Nation soldiers mobilizing around them. Aang vaulted over their heads and landed beside the fort commander his hand fastening around his throat tightly.

"Where did they take the children from the Southern Water Tribe?" interrogated Aang. The fort commander gasped for air and Aang relented in his hold allowing the man to speak. "To a village closer to Ba Sing Se," spluttered the fort commander, "There they will board General Jin's flagship and be taken to the Fire Nation."

Aang pressed for more, "How long ago did they leave?" he asked.

The man cleared his throat but only a gurgle came out and blood poured out of his mouth. He slumped against the wall silenced by a stray arrow from an archer aimed for him. Jet immediately leapt into action his hook swords cutting down Fire Nation soldiers left and right. Longshot fell in beside Aang watching the fight, "Kill them all," ordered Aang watching him take aim. Longshot acknowledged his words and let an arrow fly cutting down a captain giving orders, silencing the helpless man instantly.

Aang jumped down an a pillars of earth rose from the ground crushing clusters of soldiers beneath them. The fight was over within minutes.

"Did you get any useful information after him?" asked Jet curiously.

"Yes," replied Aang, "They're taken them to a village close to Ba Sing Se so General Jin can take them to the Fire Nation with him."

"General Jin has been one of our targets for years now. He's responsible for several massacres at various Earth Kingdom villages and he's notorious for employing torture to extract the information he needs," said Smellerbee walking alongside them both.

"We need to hurry if we're going to catch up," said Aang staring out at the distant horizon.

Jet put a hand on his shoulder, "We should return to camp for the night, you need some rest Aang."

"You're right."

Jet led them back into the woods jumping into the canopy of oak and maple trees stopping at their temporary base in the area. Smellerbee vanished inside her hut closing the flap of leaves to ensure her privacy.

Aang sat tossed his dagger inside his own grass hut and leaned against the railing surrounding the little treetop camp, he stared longingly at the river, "I'm going to go bathe in the stream," announced Aang, "I'll be back."

Jet nodded, "I'll come with you. I could use a bath," he said smiling ruffling his fingers through his milk chocolate hair.

Aang jumped down and landed in a crouch on the trail below their little camp and blasted a path through the undergrowth with air bending. Jet followed and Aang stopped at the edge of the stream and threw his cowl back letting his airbender tattoos glow beneath the moonlight. He slipped out of his shirt and laid it gently in a soft patch of grass, which was quickly followed by his pants.

Aang felt slightly uncomfortable as he slid his speedo-like underwear off completely naked now and waded into the stream feeling the cool water relieve his aching muscles. He relaxed letting the tension escape him entirely.

"I think this is the best part to ending the day," commented Jet as he undressed and began to wade into the waters his muscles rippling with ever movement.

Aang nodded in genuine agreement and let the water flow around him watching the stars twinkle above.

"What a beautiful night," sighed Jet now waist deep. Aang looked up, "It feels like the same night when the Katara, Sokka, and I spent the night in your treetop camp," he said rather absentmindedly reminiscing on the path. Jet drifted closer staring at Aang rather strangely.

"What?"

"Nothing," replied Jet quickly.

"No, really what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really," stammered Jet looking down at the scarce fish drifting past.

"Jet," growled Aang.

"Okay fine…"

Jet inched closer as if to whisper something in his ear. Aang drank in his delicious scent as he drew closer, he was taken completely off guard when Jet suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against Aang's. "I've wanted to do that for a while," said Jet with a smile.

Aang's jaw hung open completely by surprise, "I know…you like Katara," grumbled Jet. Aang threw his arms around him pulling him close, "Shut up," he muttered before kissing Jet again. Jet wrapped his big hands around Aang's waist and parted Aang's lips with his tongue, claiming his mouth as his own.

Aang moaned pressing his cool skin against Jet's muscular frame. Jet broke the kiss letting his tongue trail along Aang's jawline to the side of his neck planting several gentle kisses. Aang shuddered as Jet nipped his skin and sucked on it sweetly leaving a love bite.

Aang rubbed the side of his neck as Jet growled into his ear, "You're mine Avatar Aang."

Aang felt Jet's hands drift a bit lower, his hands caressing Aang's ample ass. Aang jolted forward unintentionally in response to the touch their cocks brushing against each other. A jolt of electrifying pleasure shot through them both and a low grunt escaped Jet's lips.

Jet leaned in for another kiss, but Aang placed a finger to his lips, "The others are probably wondering where we are right now."

Jet slumped his shoulders and trudged out of the stream and grabbed his clothes jumping back up to the treetops in only his underwear. Aang followed suit gliding up back to camp and ducked into his hut tossing his clothes in a heap beside the blankets forming his bed. He hesitated before laying down spotting the small campfire doused by Longshot before vanishing inside his own hut. Aang crept across camp and ducked into Jet's hut up higher in the tree away from the others to give himself some solitude.

Aang parted the leaf screen and ducked inside blushing as he spotted Jet sliding out of his underwear. Jet smirked and kicked it to the side walking towards Aang with lust poorly veiled in his eyes. Aang kissed Jet again and Jet pulled him down to the blankets sliding the Speedo off of his body slowly while his hands glided all over Aang's more slender form.

Aang 's arousal sprang free gently touching Jet's own. Aang broke the kiss staring at jet's massive erection. "You're bigger than Sokka," commented Aang.

Jet smirked and Aang rolled his eyes his lips brushing against the pale pink head of his rock hard cock. Aang took in a few inches slowly sucking sweetly letting his tongue trail up and down Jet's shaft. Aang's free hand fondled Jet's balls sensually causing another sexy moan to erupt out of Jet's throat.

Aang took in more and more of Jet's delicious cock and completely sheathed all eight and a half inches behind his lips. Jet moaned louder his fingers gripping Aang's hair to keep gently forcing him down on his shaft.

Aang pulled off not wanting to spoil the fun when it had just begun. He flipped over and Jet smirked holding three fingers to Aang's lips, "Suck."

Aang obliged and coated Jet's finger with saliva and felt Jet's middle finger prodding his entrance gently. His finger slid in and Aang winced slightly, an instinct beginning to fade thanks to Sokka. Jet sheathed his finger knuckle-deep inside of Aang and continued to push in and out. Aang grunted in pleasure as he added a second finger, beginning to make scissor-like movements inside Aang to prepare him for his girth.

Jet finally added the third before finally deeming him ready. Aang braced himself as Jet prodded his ass before slowly pushing every inch of him inside earning a sharp gasp of pain from Aang. Jet continued thrusting in and out of Aang slowly, increasing the speed of his movements gently. Jet increased the intensity and speed of his thrusts beginning to pound relentlessly into Aang. Aang moaned loudly his cries of ecstasy carrying away into the night.

Jet smirked at him no longer caring if the others heard their encounter or not. It was none of their business anyway. Jet placed his hands on Aang's hips pulling the Avatar on to him to meet his thrusts halfway. A jolt of pleasure surged through Aang blinding his vision in a field of white. Jet ground his cock again and again against Aang's prostate. Aang writhed in pleasure beneath the well-toned boy, panting for breath.

"J-Jet," whimpered Aang. Jet clenched his eyes shut feeling the pleasure begin to course through him as well. "F-Fuck Aang!" he groaned feeling himself coming close. Aang began to play with himself pumping his own shaft furiously and his white seed spilled out onto the blankets beneath him. Aang let out a cry, "Jet!"

Jet could take no more getting pleasure from Aang screaming his name and came inside Aang filling him to the brim. Aang nestled close to Jet and the two became a tangle of limbs and blankets falling victim to sleep's hold.

**Jin**

General Jin passed through the cluster of sentries behind the village's gates spotting the tiny dots of lantern and torchlight in the distance. "They're here," he said, "Open the gates. Prepare to give the Water Tribe prisoners a warm welcome."

The sentries nodded and signaled to the gatekeeper to open the gates as they approached the village's palisade walls. The Fire Nation soldiers escorted a beaten and battered Sokka and Katara into the village.

Katara spared a glance into the window of a small cottage seeing a family staring back at her with a look of both sympathy and pity. Sokka stared angrily ahead at General Jin standing at the end of the long of Fire Nation troops lining the town's main road.

"Welcome," said General Jin with false warmth, "It's a pleasure to have friends of the Avatar as such esteemed _guests._"

Sokka spat in his face recoiling as a guard punched him in the face knocking him to the ground. "Oh, you'll pay dearly for that boy," snarled Jin.

Katara winced as her brother was beaten half to death, "Aang where are you," she whispered.

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 1 of my new ATLA fanfiction. I hope you all liked. I have been planning this story for a while and noticed a shortage of fanfictions on this particular pairing on this site.**

**Review, favorite, follow, PM me with feedback!**

**Tell me what you like about the story so far and what I need to put more emphasis or work into.**

**By the way, this story is kind of dark in ways. There may be torture scenes in later chapter, and rape. It's definitely violent as you can tell but won't get that bad.**


End file.
